


惠里奈的晚餐

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: LOVE WINS





	惠里奈的晚餐

**Author's Note:**

> 许斐刚老师说侑士有个亲姐姐忍足惠里奈，于是我借了这个设定自己捏了一个姐姐的形象。总体来说就是一场轻松向的“见家长”活动。  
> 我真的希望天下所有美丽的爱情都能得到至亲的祝福。

“先说好，不满意的话，我可不会帮你搞定爸妈哦。”

“姐——”

“好了好了，不逗你了，”惠里奈正色道，“你那位喜欢什么？我去看看有没有什么合适的……”

“不用那么麻烦的。姐姐愿意来，这样就最好了。”电话那头的忍足侑士难得如此坚决。

“唔，”惠里奈笑起来，“好吧。”

 

她的弟弟刚才给她打了通电话，说了什么来着？“您弟弟的恋人想邀您共进晚餐”，好像是这样的，末尾还特意强调了“无论如何也想得到姐姐的认可”——瞧瞧，连她当年离家上大学之前就免疫了的那套都拿出来了，做姐姐的总不能铁石心肠吧？

何况这件事并不突然，几年前她就有所预感。

那会儿她刚结束紧张的大二学习生活，在夏日里享受着短暂的安逸。工作日爸妈都不在家，早晨的阳光还不太毒辣，惠里奈坐在餐桌前刷着今日新闻，她弟弟一边给手里的通话收着尾，一边走到餐桌另一侧。

她开口提醒道：“老妈特意做的早餐，侑酱要吃完哦。”

“知道啦，姐。”侑士加重了最后的称呼，以此反抗那个他其实并不太喜欢的昵称。

惠里奈抬头看了看应该已经结束了青春期的弟弟。

“这么着急的话，是有约会吗？”

对面的小伙子闻言脸上表情纹丝不动，稳重得什么都看不出。

很好，惠里奈在心中赞扬道，不愧是忍足家的男人。她的弟弟已经长大了，但是——侑酱，打网球的招数就不要对姐姐用了吧？她不过随口一问，本来是调侃大于好奇；而他这么长时间的沉默，已经无异于将答案泄露了出来。

她把手机反扣在桌面上，退让道：“连姐姐也不能告诉吗？”

如此温柔而恳切。

忍足侑士终于眨了眨眼睛。

他说：“哪有啊，只是同学而已。”

 

在那个短暂却格外明显的沉默里，忍足侑士想到的事情，和迹部景吾第一次见到惠里奈时的想法，几乎完全重叠了。

这么多年以来，见过忍足一家的人们都是这样说的：比起侑士，惠里奈的长相才更像父亲。少有人注意到，姐弟俩都有一双来自妈妈的眼睛。

但姐姐的眼睛更轻松，更柔软，几乎是在对视的瞬间就让他产生了动摇。

而今，还是在暑假，还是一个阳光不太毒辣的天气，他在心里建的那堵墙，马上就要被这个跟他一起长大的女人拆个干净了。

值得庆祝。

“她跟你说什么了，笑得这么开心？”等红灯的时候迹部问他。

忍足压下唇角，笑意就从眼睛悉数里透出来。

“你猜我提起你的时候，她说了什么？”

 

那是惠里奈大三那年冬天的事。

总体来说，她算是个神经大条的姑娘；但在某些时候，房间里的那头大象，与解剖课上的大鼠牛蛙小白兔其实都没有什么区别。

家族聚餐结束后，半年没见过面的姐弟俩挑了个安静的地方，各怀心事地坐在阳台上聊天。冬夜的空气降低了面颊上的热度，白色的水雾随着呼吸从口鼻间逸出。

在看着一起长大的男孩大概是第三次欲言又止之后，惠里奈决定替他开口：“是关于你的那位‘只是同学’吗？”作风像极了当年凤长太郎的一球入魂。

但这次她弟弟反应很快。

“的确是同学，但我……嗯，现在是恋人。”

“哦——”惠里奈揶揄地拖长了腔调，“让我猜猜，是和你打过双打的那位？”

侑士摇头。

“那就对了，”惠里奈肯定道，假装没看到年轻人发烫的耳尖，“是你经常打电话的那位吧？老妈可是和我抱怨过你的电话费哟。”

“这么明显？”

“哎呀呀，侑酱，”她支起胳膊捅了捅比她高了不少的弟弟，兴奋地岔过了话题，“什么时候也带给姐姐见见呀？”

她弟弟满脸苦恼的表情，但心情，显而易见，却并不糟糕。

他点头道：“一定会的。”

忍足惠里奈，时年二十一岁，素手执银刃，两年前就在临床医学系解剖实验课上面不改色一战成名。

她笑着说：“那是。我弟弟这么帅气，那位朋友可是赚到了。”

然而下一句就开始不着边际起来。

“听说那位家境很好？”

“不，不是你想的那样……”

“布鲁斯·韦恩？”

“……再可爱活泼一点？”

“我知道了，托尼·斯塔克。”

“姐——！”

……

 

就在男孩们落座后，今天最重要的、唯一的女士也准点出现了。

这姐弟俩抬眼看人的模样还真是像，迹部忍不住想道。对他而言，拼凑出忍足瑛士与忍足和美的形象，就像把一副七巧板放进一个大小合衬的正方形收纳盒一般轻松。

他们也会像她一样吗？

“不给姐姐介绍一下吗，侑酱？”她笑着问道，温婉得仿佛一个假的忍足惠里奈。

然而回答她的却是猝不及防的两个男孩的一眼对视。

收回目光后，被称作“侑酱”的那位才肯搭理她：“晚上好啊姐，这是我的恋人迹部景吾。”而后转向身边的人低声细语：“啊反正就是她了，你知道的那个……”

惠里奈的温婉笑容急速冻干：“对单身的姐姐友善一点啊你小子——”

可是，好吧，她也挑不出别的毛病了。对面坐着两个乍看清爽利落、实际黏黏糊糊的男孩，一对陷入爱情的小笨鸟；而她，现在大概是世界上最幸福的姐姐了。

 

中途迹部去了一趟洗手间，桌上只剩下两个姓忍足的人。

“‘可爱活泼’，他知道你这样形容他吗？”

“这个就放过我吧……”

“免了，这招对姐姐没用。”

过了几秒钟，年纪比较小的忍足开口：“满意吗。”

甚至都不是个问句。

年长一些的那位捞起滑落到胸前的长发，甩到了背后，思索片刻后，垂下了眼睫。

“我还是决定……收回前言。”她说。

一时间周边的空气都随着话音沉降下来，陷进地面里。

惠里奈闭上眼睛摇了摇头。

 

“迹部君简直超帅气的，你才是赚到了啊。”

 

 

完。

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps 忍迹那个对视的意思是，虽然侑酱不喜欢别人叫他侑酱，但是他习惯了这样被家人称呼，所以会用同样的方式称呼他视作家人的人。小景挖到了这个称呼的根源呢。（托腮


End file.
